


you're gonna miss it all

by ikuzonos



Category: Dangan Ronpa, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Dangan Ronpa Spoilers, Drabble, F/M, NDRV3 Spoilers, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 04:52:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9305303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikuzonos/pseuds/ikuzonos
Summary: my room stillsmells like your coffee and youleft thinking that therain would wash it awayMAJOR NDRV3 SPOILERS INSIDE





	

**Author's Note:**

> to the 44 ppl subscribed to me: i'm sorry this is just about all I'm posting for the next few days (also why are there fORTY-FOUR OF YOU?? HOLY HECK??)
> 
> also this fic's not entirely compliant bc i'm too busy being sad to care sorry

Counting himself, there are fourteen people milling around the next morning. Saihara isn't entirely sure why he's counting. He  _knows_ that only fourteen people are left, because yesterday, there were sixteen.

(yesterday he found someone dead and then watched someone else die.)

After counting everyone four separate times, Saihara goes back to his room. He can't bear to be around the others, not when they're still alive.

(amami's body is gone as if the entire thing never happened.)

So many rooms have been poisoned for him. There's simply no way that he can go back to them, not when she's gone. Saihara tells himself that he's overreacting, but it's really not his fault. If he thinks of her, he knows he'll start crying again.

(her hand is just out of reach.)

Saihara blocks it all out. He knows deep down that it's not healthy, but he's not the Super High-School Level Psychologist, so does he really have to listen to his own advice? If he pretends that nothing has changed, then he's just like the thirteen other people outside.

(she hits the piano with extreme force and the resulting cacophony is deafening.)

He talks to her. Kaede might be dead, but that doesn't mean she isn't still listening. He pretends that she's right there next to him like before, and continues on. Some people cast him odd looks, but they don't matter. As long as she's still with him, he'll be okay.

(she dies just seconds before the spikes enter her body.)

Over time, he begins to see her, as if she never really died. Kaede stands in front of him, her smile wide and bright. Every morning, she waits for him outside of his room, ready to start the day with him. Every night, she says goodbye to him in front of his door, and a part of him feels empty again. When he walks with her, he's certain that they're holding hands.

(the piano snaps shut on her body and blood gushes everywhere.)

When he and twelve other people return to the cursed courtroom where he lost everything, he feels tear push at his eyes. Kaede, just a faint hallucination now, hovers close by. When he spots her, he swells with determination. For her, he'll do anything, because god  _she deserved better._

(there nothing but silence as he stares at what little remains of the girl that he loved.)

"You've got that wrong!"

(he can hear her shouting alongside him.)


End file.
